Schachspiel mit Folgen
by bluemagic123
Summary: Was passiert wenn Harry ein Schachspiel gegen Fred und George verliert und dann 3 Tage lang als Mädchen rumlaufen muss? Und was vorallem wird unser lieber Slytherin denken? Lest selbst! Pairing: DMHP
1. Das Projekt

**Dies hier ist meine erste FF und ich hoffe euch gefällts ansatzweise!**

**LG bluemagic**

**

* * *

**

**Schauspiel mit Folgen**

1. Das Projekt

_"Mist! Warum muss ich ausgerechnet dieses scheiß Projekt mit MALFOY - Sohn des herzloses und skrupelosen Todessers Lucius Malfoy, dazu auch noch Slytherin und Snape Liebling mehr muss ich wohl nicht sagen,oder? - machen ? Und auch noch mit seinen zwei Goriallas die einen IQ höchstens von einer Ameise haben und das nur wenn´s ums Essen geht!" _Harry schlug die Hände vor´s Gesicht. _" Wirklich schlimmer kann´s doch nicht kommen, oder? Dass ist alles nur Slughorn´s Schuld. Dieser Trottel, eigenlich mag ich ihn ja aber jetzt könnte ich ihn umbringen!" _Slughorn hatte bisher noch nicht wirklich mitgekriegt, das die Konbination Potter und Malfoy nichts Gutes bedeutete. Beide waren seit dem ersten Schuljahr Erzfeinde, dass sich bis zum letzten Schuljahr, das sie jetzt in Hogwarts angetreten sind, nicht verändert hatte.Slughorn hatte die Schüler in Vierergruppen eingeteilt, wobei Harry, Malfoy -und wie konnte es anderes sein - Crabbe und Goyle, Malfoy´s Gorillas, ein Gruppe bildeten. Langsam stand Harry gequält auf und begab sich zum Slytherintisch.

" Also Potter..." fing Malfoy schon an. " da wir zusammenarbeiten müssen werden wir auf deine Teamfähigkeit angewiesen sein, soweit du weist was Teamfähigkeit ist? Ich glaube ich sollte es dir sicherhaltshalber erläutern, dies wiederum heist ich erkläre dir was Teamfähigkeit ist! Also..."

" Halt Maul Malfoy. Ich weis sehr wohl was Teamfähigkeit ist im Gegensatz zu dir. Und nicht wie du, der andere immer herum kommandiert!". sprach Harry sich in Rage hinein.

" Vorsicht Potter" Jetzt fing Malfoy an spitzbübisch zu grinsen. " du könntest dir die ganze Projektnote versauen, und dass wollen wir doch nicht oder ?"

Die Riesen hinter Malfoy, die ganz sicher nur die hälfte des Gesagtem verstanden hatten, fingen an eigentartig rumzugrunzen, oder versuchten es zumindestens.

Malfoy hatte, so gerne es Harry nicht wahr haben wollte, recht. Sie wurden von verzauberte Spiegeln beobachtet, die den Lehrern von ihrem Projekten nicht nur die Ergebnisse sondern auch die Verhaltensweisen unter der Gruppe wieder spiegelten. Es funktionierte in etwa wie eine Kamera, bloß das Kamaras aufwendiger zu bedienen waren und auf dem Hogwartsgelände, wie alle anderen Muggelgeräte, nicht funktionierten. Man konnte nur ahnen wo sich die Spiegel befanden, denn sie nahmen den Hintergrund vor dem sie waren an.

_"Wahrscheinlich wird Malfoy alles dran setzen mir die Note zu versauen!" _dachte sich Harry verzweifelt.

" Also meine lieben Schüler, da ihr euch schon eingefunden habt werde ich ihnen dieses Projekt jetzt noch näher erläutern!" sprach Slughorn durch die Menge. Es war sehr laut geworden, da nicht jeder über seine Arbeitsgruppe zufrieden war. " Also Miss Parkinson. Setzen sie sich sofort. Die Gruppen stehen fest und werden sich nicht ändern!" donnerte Slughorn durch die Menge. Langsam kam doch noch Ruhe hinein und Slughorn konnte fortfahren.

" Sie werden während des Projektes so sitzen bleiben und erhalten dann alles Nötige von mir noch. Aber davor werde ich noch die Themen austeilen."

Harry saß tief in seinen Stuhl und bettete dass das Projekt schnell vergehen würde. Er schaute sich im Klassenzimmer herum und dann erblickte er Ron und Hermine, die das Glück hatten mit Seamus und Dean zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen. Die vier schautem ihn mitleidig an und winkten zum Abschluss noch da Slughorn anfing die Themen aufzuteilen.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

_" Was ist dieser Slughorn doch für ein Idiot!" _fragte Draco sich. _" Es ist doch so offensichtlich, dass Potter und ich uns hassen, gib´s eigentlich eine Steigerung? _

_Aber typisch für Dumbeldore solche Trolle einzustellen ! Man hat´s ja in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste´gesehen! Gut, dass ich mit Crabbe und Goyle in einer Gruppe bin, denn immerhin besser als das Schlammblut Granger oder Longbottom, der wandelnde Misserfolg! Aber jetzt bleibt die ganze Arbeit sicher wieder an mir hängen. Crabbe und Goyle sind zu doff dazu. Zwar sind sie stark aber nicht unbedingt im Hirn stark und das braucht mal halt ab und zu und von Potter kann man auch nicht viel erwarten. Vielleicht kann ich Pottylein mit dem Imperius belegen, aber wenn er anfängt sich dagegen zu wehren dann hab ich ein Problem und die Lehrer würden es ganz sicher auch merken, wenn ein Schüler unter dem Imperius liegt, besonders um den-Junge-der-lebt kümmern sie sich doch! Außerdem im vierten Jahr bei diesem, wie war nochmal sein Name? egal irgendwas mit verrücktem Auge oder so, hatte Potty irgendwie es auch geschafft sich zu wehren. Dass sah genial aus, da hab ich mich genüßlich amusiert. Ich hab sicherlich nicht so dämlich ausgesehen wie er!" _

Nach längerem Überlegen fiel Draco immer noch keine gute Lösung ein. Es half wohl nichts, er musste da durch.

" Hier sind die Aufgaben" erwiderte Slughorn. " Jedem Tisch wird jetzt, per Zufall, eine Nummer zugeteilt!" Slughorn nahm seine Zauberstab in die Hand und zielte in die Mitte des Raumes und eine große durchsichtige Blase in der Luft, in der sich bunte Kugel mit Nummer befanden, entstand. Es gab jetzt also 8 Aufgaben, 8 Nummern und 8 Gruppen, zu der jetzt jeder eine Kugel, die dann sobald ein Gruppenmitglied sie auffing, zerplatzte und eine Nummer freigab.

" Nummer 3!" sagte Harry vor sich hin.

" Boah, du kannst lesen. Wahnsinn! Dass können wir auch lesen Potter oder denkst du wir sind zu dumm um eine einfache Zahl zu lesen?" Harry lachte kurz auf.

" Genau genommen, ja Malfoy!"

" Ich warne dich Potter, noch einmal sowas und du ..."

" Und was Malfoy? Willlst du mich töten? Ich glaube kaum dass du das schaffst!"

" Und woher willst du das wissen?"

" Voldemord hat es bisher auch noch nicht geschafft und dann kommst du her und willst mich töten?" Harry lachte verschmilzt. Das war wohl ein Volltreffer und Malfoy´s Reaktion bestätigte das noch.

" So jetz haltet alle eure Zauberstäbe über eure Kugel und tippt sich gleichezeitig an. Auf drei. Eins. Zwei und Drei." erwiderte Slughorn. Schnell taten alle dies und es geschah nichts besonders nur Funken flogen hie rund da ein bisschen herum.

" Jetzt könnt ihr nicht mehr aus eurer Gruppe herraus. Ihr habt einen Art Vertrag abgeschlossen der genau drei Wochen, die Zeit die ihr für eure Projekt bekommt, andauern wird. Also morgen in drei Wochen ist die Präsentation vor der ganzen Schule beim Abendessen. Projektionen, Plakat, Transparente oder Shows sind in der Präsentation erlaubt. Desto interessanter und informativer, desto besser. Lasst eure Fantasy freien Lauf. " trallerte Slughorn fröhlich durch die Klasse während er langsam durch die Reihen schlenderte. Einige Schüler machten erfreute Gesichter, hingegen andere wie zum Beispiel Harry, ganz und gar nicht begeistert waren.

" Und nun zu euren Aufgaben. Nacheinander werden wir uns anhören, was jede Gruppe für eine Themengebiet bekommen hat. Gruppe eins bitte, hebt eure Zauberstäbe und tippt gemeinsam eure Zahlen an. Eins, zwei und drei." Der Zettel auf dem die Zahl zu sehen war, bekam auf einmal einen Mund und fing ein zu sprechen.

" Jetzt zweite Gruppe, bitte!" herrschte Slughorn an. Ron, Hermine, Seamus und Dean standen auf und tippten ihre Zahl an. Genauso wie bei Nummer eins bekam diese Zahl einen Mund und fing an zu sprechen: "Eure Aufgabe ist es alles über Quidditch, wie alles began, wer es erfunden hat und wie es so berühmt geworden ist, raus zu finden. Zusätzlich könnt ihr eure Mitschüler auch noch über die Geschichte von Rennbesen aufklären!" Fast alle beneideten die Gruppe zwei für ihr Glück. Fast jeder liebte Quidditch.

_" Was würde ich nicht geben bei ihnen in der Gruppe zu sein_" dachte Harry sehnsüchtig.

" Nun Gruppe drei, bitte!" Draco, Harry, Crabbe und Goyle machten es den anderen nach und tippte mit ihren Zauberstäben auf ihre Zahl. So wie davor fing die Zahl an zu sprechen.

" In den nächsten drei Wochen sollt ihr alles über die magischen Tierwesen ausarbeiten, die verschiedenen Gruppen, die Gefährlichkeit der verschiedenen Tiere und wo die verschiedenen Arten vorkommen. Sucht euch nebenbei auch Rat bei den Lehrern!" Als die Zahl geendet hatte verpuffte sie und auf den Umhängen der vier erschien jeweils eine zwei, die bunt schillerte. Und so ging es weiter bis jede Gruppe ihr Thema zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Währendessen:

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

_" Na toll"_ dachte sich Draco. _" gebranntmarkt." _

"Wenn ich meinem Vater erzähle, dass ich mit dir in einer Gruppe sein muss und dann auch noch dasselbe Zeichen tragen muss, wird er schier ausrasten!" maulte Draco Harry an.

" Dann renn doch zu Daddy und erzähl ihm, dass sein armer, kleiner Draciputz mit dem bösen, gemeinen Potter in einer Gruppe ist." Harry lachte hämisch. Danach wandte Harry sich wieder Gruppe zwei um. Draco sah wie Harry rüber zu den anderen blickte und fing an heimtückisch zu grinsen:

" Na Potter, du wärst viel lieber bei der Schlammblüterin und dem Wiesel nicht wahr? Schade, du kannst ja leider nicht zu denen. Mein Mitleid!"

" Halts Maul, Malfoy. Halt einfach die Klappe und laber nicht so´n Scheiß!"

"Klar doch, ich mach ja immer was du sagst Potter. Oh sorry, King Potter du bist ja der Anführer." meinte Draco ironisch. Leider bekam die letzten Worte Professor Slughorn mit.

"Niemand ist hier der Anführer. Auch, Mister Potter nicht, obwohl mir ihre Heldentaten wohl bekannt sind. Ihr arbeitet gemeinsam und wenn ich euch was raten kann: Ihr solltet die erste Wochen erstmal Material sammeln gehen!" Slughorn dreht sich nochmal der ganzen Klasse.

" Zwei von jeder Gruppe dürfen jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen und schon einmal ein paar Infomationen zu finden. Falls ihr für etwas in die Verbotetene Abteilung wollt, kommt ihr bitte zu mir und wir werden weiter sehen"

Wie vorhersehbar fing jetzt das Stuhlerücken und Getrampel an.

_"Warum müssen es immer zwei sein?" _ärgerte Harry sich gewaltig.

" Crabbe und Goyle. Ihr beide geht jetzt in die Bibliothek und sucht etwas über Tierwesen raus. Sofort!" dirigierte Draco.

" Und du Draco? Willst du wirklich mit Potter allein bleiben?" grunzte Crabbe und versuchte eine besorgte Miene zu machen.

" Das geht schon, solange Potter keine Dummheiten macht. Dass wirst du doch nicht oder ?" fragte Draco spitzbübisch.

"DU solltest keine Dummheiten machen Malfoy. ICH, jedenfalls, bin nicht auf Ärger aus. Mir passt es vielleicht genauso wenig wie dir, dass wir zusammenarbeiten müssen!" stellte Harry klar.

" Woher willste wissen, dass ich das nicht alles geplant habe?"

"Hahaha, dass ich nicht lache. Wohl kaum und wenn es auch so ist, was versprichst du dir dabei? Häh?" fragte Harry belustigt.

" Ich kann dich soviel lächerlich machen, wie viel ICH will!" erwiderte Malfoy darauf verärgert und wandte sich von Harry ab.

" Pah!" machte Harry nur und schaute sich interessiert im Raum umher.

Slughorn beobachtet beide und bemerkte wie sie aneinander gar nicht wahrnahmen und beschloss dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

" Und wie siehst bei euch aus?" fragte er interessiert.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt fuhr er dann weiter fort.

" Ihr habt wohl grad keine Idee?" stellte er fest, wo er auch gar nicht so falsch lag. Er setzte sich zu den beiden und fing an Vorschläge zu machen. Slughorn redete auf sie ein und Harry schrieb alles nieder, was er ihnen rat. Draco sprach jedoch nicht so oft mit Slughorn aber er bemühte sich interessiert zu wirken.Kurz vor Ende der Stunde kamen Crabbe und Goyle endlich angetrampelt. Nachdem auch endlich alle sich eingefunden hatten fing Slughorn an:

" Also die meisten hatten einen ordentlichen Start und ich denke es werden tolle Arbeiten herrauskommen. Ich könnt gehen und eins noch, eher ich es vergesse, ihr habt 3 Wochen zeit dass entspricht also 15 Unterrichtsstunden bei mir und es sollte bis dahin jeder fertig sein. Ihr werdet sicher auch ein oder das andere mal eure Freizeit dafür opfern müssen. Aber jetzt geht!"

_" Ich werde glaub ich mal zu Hagrid gehen und mir ein bisschen über Drachen erzählen lassen, die ich ja zum Glück zum bearbeiten bekam_!"! murmelte Harry sich zu, wobei er glaubte dass Hagrid ihm vielleicht doch nicht eine große Hilfe sein wird.

" Potter!" rief da jemand allzu bekanntes. " Wir sind in einer Gruppe. Willst du dich nicht verabschieden ? " fragte Draco spitzbübisch. Um keine weiteren Spitzeleien erdulden zu müssen erwiderte Harry nur ein mattes:

" Wiedersehen" und schritt aus dem Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Und Reviewchen gefällig? 


	2. Erste Berührungen

**Ganz liebes Danke an meine zwei Reviewer Alraune und wickienchen! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Kap und ihr lässt mir eine Review da!**

**glg bluemagic**

* * *

Erste Berührungen

Vor den Klassenzimmer warteten Ron und Hermine auf Harry schon. Sie sahen ihn zuerst nur mitleidig an.

" Oh bitte schaut nicht so, ich hasse es wenn ihr dies tut!"

Beide sahen etwas verlegen weg und so ging das goldenene Trio langsam schwätzend in den Gryffindorturm.

" Jaja ich werde es schon irgendwie aushalten. Es ist nich so schlimm, nur dass ich mit meinem Erzfeind in einer Gruppe bin. Okay es ist schlimm! Schlimmer geht´s wirklich nicht mehr!" erwiderte Harry schließlich verzweifelt. Zwar hatte er die ganze Zeit versucht sich einzutrichtern dass es gar nicht so schlimm sei aber er hatte es ja nur versucht und nicht geschafft!

Noch eine Weile tröstete Ron Harry und verabschiedete sich dann von den Beiden da er noch zum Eulenturm müsse. Währenddessen war ja Hermine für Harry da und beide erzählten sich von der Stunde und ließen sich von den Hauselfen ( Hermine hatte es geschafft, dass die Hauselfen bezahlt wurden) was zu Essen bringen. Nach einiger Zeit betrat ein über beide Ohren grinsender Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich zu Hermine und Harry.

" Was ist los?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

" Fred und George kommen nach Hogwarts. Sie wollen einige ihrer neuen Produkte verkaufen!"

" Das ist ja lustig!" erwiderte Hermine, wobei man deutlich den Sarkasmus erraushören konnte.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen besser als die vorherrigen aber leider war heute Donnerstag und da hatten sie zwei Stunden Zaubertränke wo sie die Projekte, die Slughorn fächerübergreifend verteilt hatte, hatten. Slughorn war total aus dem Häuschen als ihn diese Idee kam. Zwar würden einige Zaubertrankstunden ausfallen aber das war ihm anscheinend scheißegal.

Leider hatte Harry heute das Glück mit Draco in die Bibliothek gehen zu müssen und so liefen sie mit großen Abstand zueinander zur Bibliothek. Dort dann angekommen ignorierten sie sich einfach und machten sich selber zu bestimmten Themen Notizen. Und so verliefen auch auch meistens die folgenden Stunden in Zaubertränke. Harry und Malfoy ignorierten sich einfach und wenn nicht gab es einfach nur Zoff und Beschimpfungen. In der Zeit hatte Harry Malfoy beobachtet und konnte manchmal kurz hinter seine festzusitzenden Fassade blicken. Gerade versuchte er verzweifelt Malfoy Handschrift zu entziffern.

" Wow Malfoy, du hast ja eine wahrsinns Sauklaue. Da schreib ja noch schöner. Ich dachte immer so tolle Reinblüter wie du würden schöner schreiben und so mit silberen Tinte usw.!" spottete Harry herum.

" Schön dass du das so lustig findest aber mal ehrlich, du willst behaupten dass du schöner schreibst als ich?" gab Malfoy zurück.

" Und wie ich dies behaupten tue!"

Beide fingen sie in der Bibliothek an rum zu brüllen und sich gegenseitg fertig zu machen. Madam Pince die diesem Lärm lange nicht dulden wollte schmiss beide hochkantik raus.

" Toll gemacht Malfoy noch lauter hättest du aber nicht rumbrüllen können!"

" Ah jetzt hab ich angefangen? Jetzt bin der Schulige oder was, Potter?"

" Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir brauchen die Bibliothek doch jetzt haben wir Bibliotheskverbot!" stellte Harry die Gegenfrage.

" Ganz einfach Potter. Runter in den Kerker gehen!"

"Genau jetzt zu Slughorn gehen und ihm berichten wie wir uns wieder einmal bekriegt haben oder?" fragte Harry genervt.

" Dann gehen wir eben in die Große Halle und machen dort ein bisschen weiter!"

" Was anderes bleibt mir auch nicht übrig!" stöhnte Harry laut und schritt hinter Malfoy in die Große Halle hinein.

Beide setzten sich an eine großen runden Tisch und versuchten ihr Notizen zu entziffern als Dumbeldore in der Großen Halle erschien.

" Nun ihr beiden , wieder zerstritten?" fragte Dumbeldore belustigt, der in den letzten Tagen es nur zu oft von Slughorn mitanhören durfte.

" Okay ich frag auch lieber nicht weiter!"

_" Was weiß der denn schon!"_ dachte Malfoy sich.

" Ein ganze Menge Mister Malfoy und zum Beispiel dass ihr aus der Bibliothek geflogen seit"

_Kann der etwa gedankenlesen?"_ fragte sich Malfoy.

" Ja, Sir. Wir haben nur etwas zu laut gesprochen und Madam Pince hat uns rausgeworfen. " redete Harry hinein.

Dumbeldore nickte nur und schnippte zweimal mit dem Finger und es entstanden aus dem Nichts zwei bequemaussehende Sessel und auch Getränke und Süßigkeiten erschienen.

" Lasst es euch schmecken" wünschte Dumbeldore ihnen und dann verschwand es aus der Halle.

Beide versuchten sich danach zu konzentrieren, wenigsten ein bisschen, aber die verlockenden Süßigkeiten riefen förmlich nach ihnen. Wie auf Komando griffen beide nach dem gleich Stück Kuchen und streiften zufällig ihre Hände leicht. Beide zogen die Hände erschrocken, wie als wäre ein Blitz durch sie gefahren, zurück und beäugten sich feindselig.

_" Was für weiche Hände Malfoy doch hat! Oh Gott was denk ich da!" _schallte sie Harry in Gedanken.

"_Was fällt dem ein? Spinner greift einfach dahin wo ich hingreifen wollte. Aber seine Hände wie Sandpapier! Stopp Draco. Was denkst du da denn für einen Scheiß!" _dachte Draco verzweifelt und versuchte den Gedanken zu verbannen.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten beide verzweifelt damit irgendetwas aus ihrem Notiz herrauslesen zu können und es zusammenzufassen wobei sie sich diesmal gänzlich ignorierten oder es zumindestes versuchten


	3. Chapter 3

Danke an meine Reviewer, ina pichler und an Minnilein!

Würde mich sicher über mehr Reviews freuen!

glg bluemagic

P.S. das Kap ist nicht betagelesen, da mein Betaleser im Urlaub ist!

* * *

Der kommende Freitag war normalerweise der langweiligste Tag für die Schüler von Hogwarts, außer Hermine natürlich. Da man den ganzen Zeit nur den riesen Berg an Hausaufgaben versuchte zu bewältigen! Leider war dies wie immer sehr zeitraubend, anstrengende und langweilig, außer für Hermine natürlich, die diesen Tag nahezu liebte.

Doch diesmal war dieser Freitag für die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts nicht so langweilig wie sonst, denn es hatte sich rumgesprochen, dass die berühmten Weasley-Zwillinge kommen würden und ihren neusten "Krimmskrams", wie Hermine sagte, verkaufen würden. Überall, sogar in der Große Halle und in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, hingen große Plakate:

_Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze kommen nach Hogwarts!_

_Geschäftzeiten: ab 9.00Uhr bis 12.00 Uhr und _

_ab 13.00 Uhr bis 18 Uhr _

_jeweils Samstag, Sonntag und Montag. _

_In "äußersten" Notfällen auch bist 22.00 Uhr erreichbar. _

Darunter war ein Foto der berühmten Zwillingen zu sehen, die ihre Artikel verkauften. Die Zwillingen sollten aber erst leider am Abendessen kommen.

Das Abendessen war schneller gekommen und aufgeregt saßen die Schüler von Hogwarts beim Abendessen und diskutierten über die ankommenden Zwillingen. Aber ihre Ankunft ließ nicht lange warten. Plötzlich gingen lauter Feuerwerke in der Großen Halle los und es gab ein kleines Chaos bei den Schülern. Filch, der die Zwilling dann entdeckt, schlug nur vor Hilfslosigkeit seine Händer vors Gesicht und stürmte aus der Halle. Die meisten Schüler beruhigten sich dann auch schon schnell und begrüßten erfreut die Zwillinge.Dumbeldore betrachtete dies eher belustigt, denn er hatte schon im Spaß und die Weasley-Zwillinge deswegen gemocht im Gegensatz zu Snape und McGonagall die ein Gesicht machten als wäre siebentage Regenwetter. Die Zwillinge setzten sich an den Gryyffindortisch zu den anderen. Harry schubste Ron an und musste sofort lachen.

" Habt ihr Filch gesehen, wie schnell der doch rennen kann?"

Und schon lachten alle mit hinein und es wurde sicher noch sehr heiter werden!

" Ich glaube eurer Geschäft wird boomen! " sagte Hermine dann noch.

" Ah Granger du gib´s sowas zu?" antwortet Fred grinsend

" Tja Fred, ich bin halt für Überraschungen gut, aber bild dir darrauf nichts an! Ist das klar?" bellte Hermine schon.

" Woher weist du dass ich Fred bin? Ich bin nicht Fred sondern George!"

" Tja, lügen kannst du anscheindend nicht gut. Du bist Fred und wie euch so gut auseinander halten kann, sag ich EUCH ganz sicher nicht!"

Und mit diesem Worten machte sich Hermien auf den Weg in ihren Turm. Die anderem kamen schnell nach und dann war auch schon im Gemeinschaftsraum die Hölle los. Fred und Georgen führten einige ihrer neuen Aritkel vor und so konnte man bald auch nur noch " Ah" und " Geil" usw. vernehmen. Das goldenen Trio hatte sich ein bisschen zurückgezogen und saß gemütlich vor dem Kamin. Es war inzwischen fast schon Mitternacht als die Zwilling auf sie schlussendlich zu kamen.

" Hier die bekommt ihr kostenlos!" sagte Fred und gab jeden der Drei ein Buch in die Hand. Die Drei schauten ratlos auf die Bücher.

" Macht sie schon auf und hab keine Angst!"

" Stopp. Was ist das, will ich zuerst wissen!" erwiderte Hermine darauf und schaute die Zwillinge scharf an.

" Erst wenn du sagst wie du uns auseinander hältst!"

" Nein, erst dass und dein sag ich euchs!" schnappte Hermine und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

" Also passt auf. Diese Buch heißt der Animalizauberproof!"

" Ah nee, das steht auch auf dem Buch drauf!" entgegnete Ron unhöflich.

" Und es ist ein Test der dir helfen wird jemanden zu finden mit dem man gut zusammenpasst sollte!"

" Aber es hat doch ganz sicher einen Haken !"

" Naja nur den, dass ihr bei diesem Test nicht lügen könnt! Das Ergebnis erscheint nur, wenn ihr ihn ehrlich beantwortet habt und sonst bekommt ihr bei jeden falschen Antwort einen großen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf von dem Buch!" antwortete diesmal George belustigt. " Aber jetzt bist du dran Hermine! Nun ich höre!"

" Also erstens Georges Stimmlage ist ein bisschen höher als Freds. Zweitens macht Fred größere Schritte als George und George hat ein Muttermal hinter dem Ohr!" sprudelte Hermine gelangweilt.

" Respekt Granger. Das haben bisher nur wenige so gut herrausgefunden und wenn dann auch nur unsere Mutter!"

" Tja!" dachte Hermine sich. " Ich habe es nicht wirklich rausgefunden, Jungs, sondere eher von eurer Mutter erfahren!" Aber dies blieb doch nur Hermine im Wissen.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Harry ging runter in die Große Halle, wo sich gerade nur Fred und George aufhielten. Die beiden bauten gerade ihren Stand auf .

_" Sicher kann ich helfen. Hab ja sonst nichts besser vor und außerdem kann ich ganz sicher einen Blick auf die neuen Artikel werfen!" _dachte Harry sich und ging zu den beiden.

" Hi Harry!" grüßten beide synkron.

" Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?"

" Eh, ja sicher. Du könntest die Kisten dort drüben reinholen!" meinte Fred. " Du beherrschte ja den Locumotorzauber sicher? Damit gehst leichter!"

" Klar, okay!" Und schon zog Harry los und ließ die Kisten hineinschweben. Als er gerade bei der vierten Kiste angekommen war sah er Malfoy klatschnass entgegen kommen.

_" Er war sicher draußen. Es regnet. Wie blöd ist der denn eigentlich?" _dachte Harry sich noch.

" Na Potter am Arbeiten? Deinen tollen Weaselby Freunden helfen?" fragte Draco hintertückisch.

" Ja, ich arbeite. Etwas was du sicher nicht kennst und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich wenigsten richtige Freunde! Verschwinde!" fauchte ihn Harry an.

_" Malfoy, so früh schon sehen zu müssen ist echt hart. Egal ich muss die nächsten Kisten reinbringen!"_

Er verhexte diesmal gleich alle andern zehn Kisten und ließ sie in die Halle schweben. Als Harry zurück kam stand Malfoy immer noch da und war immernoch klatschnass.

_" Es ist mir bisher gar nicht wirklich aufgefalle. Eígentlich sieht er gar nicht so schlecht aus... NEIN Harry anderes Thema. Das ist Malfoy. Hallo?"_ dachte sich Harry während er sich wieder in die Halle begab.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

_" Potter ist schon blöd! Das ging doch viel einfacher. Ich schau mal zu. Das könnte noch lustig werden!" _dachte sich Draco während er sich gemütlich auf die Treppe setzte. " _Wie er mit seinem Arsch wackelt, wenn er hoch geht, sieht doch ein bisschen aus wie bei einem Mädchen, sexy. OH NEIN DRACO: Nicht jetzt und vorallem nicht Potter. Ich geh doch jetzt lieber. Ah scheiße ich bin ja immer noch nass. Was werden die andern bloß denken? Nur wegen diesem Potter. Arsch!" _Er trocknete sich noch schnell als ihm doch einfiel dass er ein Zauberer war und nicht unbedingt nass durch das Schloss laufen müsste!

oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooo

_" Was hasse ich Malfoy eigentlich so? Und wie kam es dazu?" _grübelte Harry nach. "_Okay, so schwer ist es nicht wieso wir uns eigentlich hassen. Er ist ein Slytherin und ich Gryffindor. Er ist ein Malfoy und ich bin ein Potter, der Voldemord immer in die Quere kommt ..." _und so zählte Harry alle Punkte dazu auf.

Plötzlich wendelte ein Hand vor Harry´s Gesicht herum.

" Hallo, einer Zuhause?"

Harry schrak auf seinen Tagträumen zurück

"Eh ja. War nur in Gedanken. Hey, eure Stand sieht toll aus!" erwiderte Harry.

" Er macht ja schon Tagträume wie als wäre er verliebt und denkt an seine Angebtete!" lachte Fred zu George.

" Häh? Quatsch... also.. ich.. nein, habe an Zaubertränke gedacht!" verteidigte sich Harry. " Was habt ihr den da alles für neue Erfindungen zum Verkaufen?" forschte Harry nach um von Thema abzulenken.

Und so fingen die Zwillinge auch schon an alles Harry zu zeigen und zu erklären was es zu bewirken hat!

" Und zum Schluss unsere Krönung!" lachte Fred. " Es ist eigentlich nicht wirklich genehmigt aber dir können wir es ja sagen richtig George?"

" Richtig Fred!"

George nahm einen Knuddelmuff in die Hand.

" Was ist das?" fragte er Harry.

" Ein Knuddelmuff?" antwortete Harry verdattert. "_Sie wollen doch keine Knuddelmuffs hier verkaufen, oder?" _

" Ja, so sieht es auch aber ist es nicht. Es ist sowas wie ein Stimmungsbarometer. Es zeigt jeweils an wie gut oder schlecht gelaunt sein Besitzer ist, indem es weint, schreit oder lächelt! Auch kann es man ihm einfach Fragen stellen und mit ihm spielen!" beendete George stolz auf sich selbst über seine Erfindung.

Er legte Harry einen drauf. " Ah ja und er zeigt dir auch die Stimmung und dir herum an! So bis in 5 Meter Entfernung. Und zeigt er dir auch an, wenn jemand in dich verliebt ist indem sein Fell rot wird. Natürlich aber nur in 5 Meter Umkreis. Weiter geht´s nicht!"

" Gute Erfindung. Wieso habt ihr denn eigentlich nur so wenige ZAG´s bekommen? Bis man erstmal auf sowas kommt und dann auch sowas herstellt, da..."

" Tja wenn wir uns anstrengen, dann können wir alles meistern!" antwortet Fred.

Um halb 8 war alles leider schon geschafft und Harry wusste nichts mit sich zum Anfangen. Nach langem Spaziergehen bekam er Hunger und entschloss zum Frühstück mal zu gehen. Als er die Große Halle betrat musste er feststellen, dass kaum welche Schüler da waren. Aber als sein Blick zum Slytherintisch rüberschwand, beschluckte er sich augenblicklich an seinem Tee. Draco Malfoy saß alleine am Tisch? Seit wann passierte sowas? Sonst war er immer mit seinen Goriallas anzutreffen!

* * *

Und Reviewchen wert? 


	4. Chapter 4

Ich danke allen meinen lieben Reviewern !

glg bluemagic

* * *

Um neun gingen Harry und Ron zum Quidditchtraining runter. Sie würden heute den ganzen Tag trainieren müssen, was auch bei vielen vom Team Erfolg brachte. Zum Beispiel Ron. Es wurde immer besser und hatte auch mehr Selbstvertrauen getankt.

Am Sonntag in einer Woche würden sie gegen Ravenclaw müssen, da sie weit hinter Slytherin lagen, und die sonst den ersten Platz einheimsen würden. Leider Gottes übte McGongall großen Druck auf das Team aus und besonders auf Harry, der dieses Jahr Mannschaftkapitän geworden war. Harry hatte sich eine neue Strategie ausgedacht, die sie jetzt einüben wollten um sie auch gleich beim nächsten Spiel in Erfolg zu bringen.

In der Umkleide angekommen machte sich Harry auch gleich daran seinen neue Strategie jedem einzeln gut einzutrichtern. Es gab dieses Jahr natürlich auch neue Teamkamaraden, denn Alicia und Angelina waren nicht mehr in Hogwarst sowie die Weasley-Zwillinge. Es sprangen die Creevey-Brüder für die Treiber ein und die anderen Jäger waren Lavendar und Seamus. Natürlich war Ginny immernoch im Team als Jägerin.

" Harry!" krätzte Ron verzweifelt nach einer Stunde Training. " Du bist ja schlimmer als Wood und Johnson zusammen!"

" Ihr könnt eine Pause dann machen!" erwiderte Harry missmutig. Ihm war der Pokal verdammt wichtig und er wollte ihn!

" Schade eigentlich das Fred und George nicht mehr dabei sind!" sagte Ginny.

" Hat da jemand unseren Namen gerufen? Na sis, vermisst du uns arg?"

Die Zwillinge und Hermine kamen von Hogwarts zu ihnen zum Training um ihnen zuzuschauen. Außerdem hatte sie auch den sieben Mannschaftspieler etwas mitgebracht. Zur Starkung ! Belegt Brote und Kuchen inklusive Getränke.

" Noch zehn Minuten Pause und dann gehts wieder in die Lüfte!" entgegente Harry sofort.

" Und wie läuft euer Geschäft?" fragte Harry die Zwillinge während er sich was zum Essen nahm

" Wir haben alleine an diesem Vormittag.. ach was red ich da, komm selbst vorbei und siehs dir an. Auf jeden Fall werden wir in Hogsmeade eine Filiale aufmachen!"

" Armer Zonko! Den werdet ihr dann in den Ruin treiben!"

" Tja, so ist das Geschäft" Fred zuckte mit den Schultern

" Ach, übrigens habt ihr schon die Tests gemacht?"

" Häh welche Tests? Ihr sprech in Rätseln!" Ron stand wie immer auf der Leitung.

" Den Animalizauberprooftests! Aber von deiner Reaktion her, hab ihr sie noch nicht gemacht. Wenn ihr sie denn mal macht werden eure Ergebnisse automatisch zu uns fliegen und dann erscheint euer Name an einem Plakat in der Großen Halle in der Spalte auf die ihr zutrefft. Die Tests gingen weg wie warem Semmel!"

Harry blickte auf seine Uhr. Es war viertel nach zwölf. Es würde noch zwei Stunden ganz sicher mit seiner Mannschaft trainieren.

Nach dem Trainig waren alle so kaput, dass sie es kaum zurück ins Schloss schafften. Harry hatte sie so herumgehetzt, dass sie einfach nur noch Ruhe und Entspannung brauchten. Selbst Harry! Fred und George hatten auch mitgespielt, aber als gegnerische Mannschaft. Den Zwillingen hatte es riesen Spaß bereitetund Hermine fand es heute ausnahmsweise wirklich toll wie sie spielten. Als Harry die Bälle wieder einfing und in die Kiste hexte kam Malfoy von Schloss her auf ihn zu. Seine Slytheringoriallas würden wohl auch bald kommen, denn sie mussten ja auch trainieren.

" Oh, Potter. Ich freu mich schon dich und deine miese Mannschaft gegen Ravenclaw verlieren zu sehen!" lachte er gleich darauf los.

"_Was muss dieser Trottel Malfoy jetzt auftauchen?"_

Harry versuchte den Klatscher in die Kiste zu zwängen aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen.

" _Ah die Slytherins würden jetzt ja sowieso traineren und wieso mühe ich mich dann mit diesem doofen Klatscher ab?" _fragte sich Harry gleich darauf.

Er ließ den Klatscher los, sodass er darauf sofort los sauste.

" Man Potter. Stellst du dich immer so dämlich an. So geht vielleicht ein fünf - nein eher ein dreijähriger mit den Klatscher um. Schau her wie man das macht!"

Aber bevor Malfoy es ihm zeigen konnte, oder es überhaupt wollte, kamen die restlichen Slytherins und Harry suchte schnell das Weite, denn in dieser Mannschaft - Schlägergang traf eher zu- waren lauter Brutalos die jeden zusammenschlugen auf Malfoys Befehl hin.

* * *

Und? Reviewchen?


	5. Der Test

Ich danke herzlich meinen zwei Reviewern: gurke114 und Minnilein!

glg bluemagic

Hoffe euch gefällt das Kap!

* * *

5. Der Test

Nachdem Training ging Harry hinunter in die Schulküche um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Er hatte einen Mordshunger bekommen. Er kitzelte die Birne auf dem Porträt und trat hindurch in die Schulküche.

Wie immer empfing ihn Dobby hocherfreut:

" Oh Harry Potter, Sir. Was kann Dobby für sie tun?"

" Ich würde gerne etwas zum Essen und Trinken haben, Dobby!"

Dobby strahlte seelig. Harry helfen zu können machte ihn ungeheuer glücklich.

" Ja, Harry Potter Sir, einen kleinen Moment. Dobby bringt es ihnen sofort!"

" Wie geht es Winky?"

" Dobby versucht immer noch Winky vom Trinken abzuhalten. Winky trinkt schon weniger. Dobby hat Winky oft in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht." antwortet Dobby während sie Harry was zu Essen brachte.

" Danke Dobby, also bis bald mal wieder Dobby. Grüß Winky von mir!"

" Dobby hat Harry Potter gern geholfen. Dobby hilft immer Harry Pottter, Sir!"

Harry beschloss jetzt in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Als er gerade die Große Halle erreichte sah er den Stand von Fred und George und beschloss noch vorbei zu schauen. Vor dem Stand war eine riesige Schlange an Hogwartsschülern, die alle die neusten Artikeln ersteigern wollten. Harry drängte sich nach vorne zu Fred und George, als er währendessen in der Schlange Goyle entdeckte.

_"Was sucht der denn hier? Sicher hat ihn Malfoy geschickt. Er lässt sich was von den Zwillingen kaufen! Es wäre sehr interessant zu wissen, was Goyle für Malfoy besorgen muss."_

Gerade vorne angekommen fragte Harry George:

" Kann ich euch behilflich sein?"

" Nein, nein. Du Harry brauchst uns nicht helfen. Du hast uns schon genug geholfen. Schick uns lieber Ronnie!" lachte George.

Harry sah wie lange die Schlange war.

_" Also die Schlange reicht fast bis zum Ausgang und Goyle ist ziemlich weit hinten. Vor ner halben Stunde kommt er nicht dran, dass reicht!"_

Harry verabschiedete sich noch von den Zwillingen und düste in den Gryffindorturm ab.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen suchte er Hermine und Ron zusammen und bat sie mitzukommen. Auf dem Weg nach unten erzählte er ihnen alles.

" Ratet mal wer in der Schlange vor dem Stand ansteht?"

Hermine und Ron sahen Harry ratlos an. Woher sollten sie von so vielen Schüler wissen, wer ausgerechnet anstand?

" Schieß los Harry. Wir können nicht Hellsehen!" bellte Ron auch schon.

" Es ist" ( Harry holte tief Luft um die Spannung zu steigern) " Goyle!"

" Und was ist daran so besonders? Er möchte halt auch Scherzartikel kaufen" erwiderte Hermine matt.

" Ich finde es aber schon komisch. Sicher hat dieses Ekelpaket Malfoy ihn geschickt. Malfoy ist sich selbst zu schade und stolz dafür!" funkte es Ron.

Sie waren jetzt in der Eingangshalle bei Fred und George angekommen. Vor Goyle standen nur noch drei Schüler. Fred und George freuten sich sehr über Ron´s Hilfe, der sich nicht so sonderlich darüber freute aber keine Chance hatte Einwand zu erheben!

Goyle kaufte dann vier von den Tests, noch einige Stinkbomben, Zaubertränke und noch ein paar Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien.

_" Für wenn wohl dieser vierte Test ist und vorallem. _

_Für was braucht Malfoy diese Zaubertränke?" _grübelte Harry.

ooOOoo

In einer Stunde gab es Abendessen. Hermine und Harry gingen dann noch, ohne Ron der ja jetzt den Zwillingen half, zum See und ließen langsam aus langeweile Steine über die Oberfläche des Wasser flippen.

" Du Hermine kannst du mir helfen bei der Infosuche für das Projekt?"

" Wieso denn?"

" Weil ich gestern, leider gottes, wegen Malfoy zusammen mit ihm aus der Bibliothek geflogen bin!"

" Gott, Harry musst du immer irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten machen?"

" Bitte, Hermine. Wenn ich ein paar gute Infos hab kann ich Malfoy ausstechen. Bitte!"

" Warum seid ihr eigentlich rausgeflogen? Ihr habt euch doch nicht duelliert, oder?"

Und so fing Harry an Hermine die Geschichte in der Bücherrei zu erzählen.

" Weißt du Hermine, eigenlich will ich mich mit Malfoy gar nicht streiten. Dass ist doch total lächerlich. Sirus ist auch nur gestorben, weil Snape ihn ständig dazuangestichelt hat im Grimmaudplatz, dass er nichts tue. Weiter brauch ich ja nicht erzählen! Ich denke ich werde einfach nächsten Donnerstag, wenn wir wieder in die Bücherei gehen mit Malfoy darüber sprechen oder es zumindestes versuchen!"

" Ja, Harry das ist vernünftig! Es ist wirklich kindisch wie ihr euch manchmal benimmt. Ich kann mir aber denken, dass Ron dies ganz und gar nicht gut auffassen wird!"

" Nun ja. Ich will ja nicht gleich eins auf bester Freund machen. Ich habe nur keine Lust auf diese ewigen Stichelleien!"

" Mal sehen. Vielleicht erzählen wir ihm von deinen Vorhaben erst dannach!"

Und so beschlossen Hermine und Harry tatsächlich ihm noch nichts von dem Plan zu erzählen!

ooOOoo

Nachdem Essen half Hermine Harry noch beim Informationensammeln und als sie fertig waren, warem kaum noch Gryfindors im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry drückte Hermine nochmal und ging dann auch ohne weitere Worte ins Bett.

Leider ließ es aber Gott nicht zu, dass Harry einschlafen konnte und so beschloss Harry aus langeweile diesen Test von den Zwillingen zu machen.

_" Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was Fred und George da zusammengemischt haben!" _

Er klappte das Buch auf. Eine leise und freundliche Stimme erklärt Harry nochmal die Funktionsweise des Buches. Es war genau dasselbe was die Zwillinge ihnen eingetrichtert hatten.

" Bitte beantworten sie die Fragen nach der Reihenfolge, da der Zusammenhang nicht passt und sie automatisch eine Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekommen. Wir wünschen ihnen viel Spaß und eine neue wertsvolle Erkenntnis für ihr Leben!" endete die Buchstimme schon matt.

Harry blätterte um. Die ersten Fragen waren einfache Fragen, um seinen Steckbrief zu erstellen. Dann kamen die intessanten Fragen.

" Wen fürchten sie am aller meisten?"

Harry grübelte lange nach. Zuerst bekam er zwei Kläpse auf den Hinterkopf, da er Voldemord und Snape antwortete.

Dann antwortet er schließlich :

" Dementoren!" und bekam, gott sein dank, keinen weitern Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Während des Testes bekam Harry noch einige Kläpse auf den Hintekopf, der jetzt anfing enorm zu schmerzen.

Endlich hatte Harry die letzte Frage beantwortet und schon erschien ein Blatt Pergament vor Harry.

" Harry Potter. Sie sind ein ´Goldener Phönix´. Sie sind aufrichtig, treu, mutig und tapfer. Leider ziehen sie Ärger fast magnetisch an und sind sehr neugierig. Ein weiteres Merkmal für die ´goldenen Phönixe´ist ihr starkes Temperament.

´Goldenen Phönixe´sind meistens gutaussehend und besitzen Charme.

SEELENVERWANDTE:´Silberne Drachen´

HARMONISCHE FREUNDSCHAFTEN:´Weiße Dachse´und ´bronzene Bären´

Mit ´blauen Schlangen´verstehen sie sich ganz und gar nicht.

Bewundert werden sie meist von ´roten Fröschen´und ´grünen Einhörnchen´.

* * *

Und ? Review bitte!


	6. Das Schachspiel beginnt

Danke an meine einzige Reviewerin Sweetfay!

Hoffe es werden nächstes mal mehr!

Es tut mir wirklich leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war im Urlaub und hatte danach keinen Internetzugang!

Aber jetzt zum Kap

glg bluemagic

* * *

6. Das Schachspiel beginnt!

" Der Wahnsinn, Harry. Den Test will ich jetzt auch sofort machen, damit... mal sehen... vielleicht führen wir ja auch keine harmonische Freundschaft. Mal sehen! Hoff ma´s mal net !"

In diesem Moment kamen Fred und George rein: " Hey was seit ihr eigentlich?" fragte Ron die beiden.

Beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe: " Verraten wir dich nicht Ronnie-Spatz!"

" Wahrscheinlich sind sie rose Faultiere!" entgegnte Ron darauf.

" Ronnie-Wonnie, meinst du wirklihc wir nehmen so ein dämliches Tier in unser Projekt? Außerdem: Wir sind was viel besseres!" grinste Fred.

" Dann seid ihr rosa Trolle!"

" Das Ronnie-Spätzchen bist wohl eher du in deinen tollen Fähigkeiten, die du besitzt !"

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Wie gemein doch!

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Zur gleichen Zeit im Mädchenschlafsaal, indem Hermine gerade schlief. Gekicher und Gegagger konnte man schon von weitem hören. Die Mädchen machten gerade selber die Tests und rieten wer wohlo mit wem seelenverwandt war. Hermine schloss sich ihnen weniger später an. Sie saß in ihrem Bett und, wie sollte es anders sein, laß ein Buch.

" Ach Hermine, komm schon. Mach doch mit. Das ist wirklich lustig!"

" Los Hermine! Komm her. Du ließt doch immer. Mach doch auch mal den Animalzauberproofftest. Mach schon!" baten sie Parvati und Lavendar, die total aufgebracht waren.

" Ok!"

Sie setzte sich zu den anderen udn nahm ihr Testbuch. Anders als bei allen anderen bekam Hermine nicht einen einzigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Sie war ja auch Hermine udn nicht irgendjemand. Ihr Ergebnis war wie folgendes:

_Siue sind ein weißer Dachs._

_Seelenverwandt: mit bronzen Bären. _

_Freundschaften: goldenen Phönixen udn grünen Eichhörnern_

_Bewundert: von weißen Dachsen, bronzen Bären. _

_Großes Unglück: rosa Füchsen! _

" Man Hermine, du gehörst eigentlich nach Ravenclaw!"

" Ja schon, der Hut wusste selber nicht so genau, ob doch Gryffindor oder vielleicht Ravenclaw!"

ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

Ron hatte inzwischen auch seinen Test gemacht und er war ein bronzener Bär geworden mit goldenen Herzen. Fred und George schlugen eine Partie Zaubeschach vor.

" Zwei gegen zwei. Georg und ich gegen Harry und dich, Ronnie! Und machen wir es so, wenn ihr verliert, was sicher der Fall sein wird, musst du etwas bestimmtes tun!" grinste Fred.

" Und was wäre etwas bestimmtes?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

" Nun ja, vielleicht müsste sich einer von euch dann als Mädchen verkleiden!"

" Da machen wir nicht mit. Wir kennen eure Tricks!" entblößte sich Ron.

" Ah hat Ronnie Angst?"

" Hab ich gar nicht!"

" Dann los!"

" Accio Zauberschach!" erwiderte Harry gleich sofort.

Schnell klappte es auf und es war spielbereit.

" Weiß beginnt und schwarz gewinnt !" erwiderte Ron. " Also Fred und George. Macht den ersten Zug!"

ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

Draco machte den selben Test zu diesen Zeit, allerdinge auf der Toilette, da der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftraum voll war, wie ebenso sein Schlafsaal.

_Niemand braucht zu wissen, dass ich diesen Test mache. Vorallem nicht Pansy. Die kommt sonst auf die Idee, dass wir doch vielleicht zusammenpassen könnten. Das werde ich verhinderen. Hier an der Schule gibt es kaum Mädchen, die irgendwie begehrenswert wären. Vielleicht bringt mich dieser Test weiter. Goyle sagte, dass man sein Ergebnis in der großen Halle eintragen könnte. Man könnte es aber nicht falsch eintragen, denn dann würde man Schläge von seinem Buch bekommen. Diese Wieselzwillinge sind glaub ich leider Gottes die einzigesten Intelligenten der Wieselfamilie. Der Vater ist muggelvernarrt und eine Schande für alle Reinblüter udn die Mutter erst. Dick, fett und rund, was der Wieselvater wohl an der findet? Ekeleregend! Schau mal was für ein Test das jetzt ist. Angeblich hat die Wahrsagertussi mitgeholfen und natürlich Dumbeldore, der senile Narr._

Als Draco fertig war und er gerade sien Ergebnis anhören wollte, kamen ein paar Schüler ins Klo. Sie unterhielten sich vorallem über Quidditch und Mädchen. Draco klappte schnellstens das Buch zu und die Stimme verstummte. Einige Zeit hörten er nur Pinkelgeräusche und dann eilige Schritte hinaus. Draco klappte sofort sein Buch auf die Stimme fing schon eilig an, alles zu berichten.

Er bekam gesagt, dass er sich mit violetten Spinnen am besten versteht und er würde von pinken Trollen und blauen Schlangen bewundert. Verachtet würde er von weißen Dachsen.

_Weiße Dachs. Das ist sicher Potter . Absolute Hassperson! Blöd nur, dass ich nicht weiß mit wem ich seelenverwandt bin. Hoffentlich nicht mit Pansy oder einer anderen wie Pansy. Ich gehe jetzt besser ins Schlafzimmer sonst macht sich noch irgendjemand sorgen. Frägt sich nur wer? Ich glaube Potter hat recht. Aber ich habe Macht. Alles geht nach meiner Meinung. Ich... ja ich habe das sagen! Wer braucht schon Freude? Zabini ist Freund genug. Ich habe Macht und Einfluss. Alles andere ist zweirangig wie Vater zu plegen sagt. _

Draco ging in sein Schlafsaal, das er sich mit Zabini und seinen Bodyguards teilte.

_Ich kann nicht mit Zabini befreundet sein. Sein Vater hat nicht mit den Todessern zu tun. Ich bin selbst einer. Als Todesser braucht man keine Freunde. Man muss mit Herz und Seele dem dunklen Lord ergeben sein. Alles für ihn tun. Da bleibt keine Zeit für "Freunde" Ptz... was sind schon Freunde?_

_ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo_

Harry, Ron und Fred & George waren bereits völlig in das Spiel vertieft, obwohl es erst angefangen hatte.

"Ich hab Hunger!"

" Ich auch Fred!"

" Gehen wir in die Küche und holen was ?"

" Ron und Harry kommen aber mit. Nicht dass sie irgend ein krummes Ding mit den Figuren drehen!"

" Also wenn hier jemand was mit den Figuren verdreht dann eher ihr" rief Ron dazwischen.

" Gar nicht war!" empörten sich die Zwillinge über Ron´s Bemerkung.

" Ihr braucht nicht in die Küche zu gehen. Ich hab noch was hier. Wartet kurz, ihr könnte ja weiterspielen!" Harry hatte noch Goldlackwasser. Er würde es Ron indem Kürbissaft schütten. Gläser herzaubern hatter er inzwischen gelernt. Und er hatte noch Kuchen da. Er krammte in seinen Sachen.

_Wo ist dieses dämliches Goldlackwasser? Aha im Geheimfach, dass Hermine hergezaubert hatte. Wirklich praktisch! Manchmal finde ich meine eigenen Sachen nicht mehr. Hermine ist echt toll! Sie kann so gut zauberen. Sie sollte wirklich Aurorin werden! Ich frag sie dann später mal! _

Dachte Harry während er Kürbissaft in die Gläser gab und in eins das Goldlackwasser dazu schüttete. Es puffte ein kleines Wölkchen über dem Glas auf.

_Hoffentlich hat das jetzt keiner gesehen!_

* * *

Und ? Reviewchen wert?


End file.
